Itachi Galau!
by JawnLawk
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Itachi galau! Cuma karena Sasuke sedang pergi misi selama tiga hari ke Sunagakure. Itachi narsis banget. OOC PARAH! RnR?


**"Itachi Galau!" Uchiha Deidara-chan**

**Naruto A'a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Haiiiyaaa! Akhirnya saia balik lagi. Maunya sih bikin fict ItaSasu angst/brotherhood tapi gak ada ide dan takut malah ngelawak ujung-ujungnya. *gubrak* Author emang gak bisa nulis angst.**

**Disini, Itachi POV , Itachi juga agak alay dan NARSIES ABIESS!**

**Itachi: 16 thn. Sasuke: 12 thn. OOC abis! **

**Oke start! *meluk-meluk Itachi -PLAK-***

**3...**

**2..**

**1.**

Konoha. Sebuah desa tersembunyi didunia ke-Naruto-an. Dihuni oleh bermacam makhluk. Namun, gue, Uchiha Itachi merasa paling **waras.**

Oh iya gue perkenalin dulu ya. Ehem. Gue Uchiha Itachi, seorang anak Akatsukipret (?) Konoha yang baik, ganteng, cakep, sayang adek, unyu abis deh. *author nosebleed*

Gue punya adek songong *plak* bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun dia emang,- gue akuin, lebih cakep dari gue tapi seengaknya lebih kece gue kale! Tapi sifatnya yang sok cool dan dingin itu malah bikin cewek-cewek nempel ke dia! Kampret! Tapi kalo udah sama gue, jangan ditanya! Manjaaaa banget. Gak percaya? Sini, gue ceritain.

_FLASHBACK_

_5 bulan yang lalu..._

_Disini, gue yang ganteng *-_-a* sama adek gue, Sasuke lagi pergi kerumah si tua bangke Madara (cucu durhaka! -amaterasued-) buat reunian sama keluarga Uchihakece bareng yang lain di Mizu. Gue dan Sasuke lagi jalan-jalan sekitar situ._

_Sasuke emang takut sama kucing. Padahal kan kucing itu unyu kaya muka gue! Di Mizu emang banyak kucing-kucing berkeliaran. Si Sasu-chan udah nyiapin Sharingannya. Mau dilawan sama Sharingan atau bahkan Meongkyu Sharingan (?) juga gak bakalan mempan, Sas!_

_Lagaknya sih sok berani. Eh gak taunya, "Itachi-nii...Sasu takut nih..." Kata Sasuke sambil gemeteran._

_Gue emang mau ngerjain dia disini. Heheheheh *smirk* gue sengaja ninggalin dia sebentar dengan alasan gue ke toilet tapi sebenernya buat nangkep kucing. Akhirnya gue ketemu sama kucing yang cukup garang, yaudah gue umpetin di tangan kiri gue yang sedari tadi gue gak keluarin._

_"Sas..." Panggil gue dengan nada (sok) gloomy._

_"Nani?"_

_"Nii-san punya kado loh..." _

_"Waaah apa tuh?" _

_Jreng jreng langsung gue angkat tu kucing didepan idung nya. Rambut pantat ayamnya langsung berdiri. Sontak Sasu langsung teriak. Dan mampusnya lagi, dia meluk-meluk gue! Sialan! Malu banget gue! Gak ngira gue si Sasu bakal begini. Biasanya sih cuma teriak-teriak doang._

_Derajat Uchiha gue pun turun drastis._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ANIIIIIKIIIIIII JAAAAHAAAAAT!" Teriaknya. Kuping gue serasa gue potong pake Pedang Totsuka bro!_

_Mampus. Banyak orang lagi disini. Gue denger mereka bisik-bisik. "Ckck. Pelarian yah mas?". Mereka bukan nanya gue pelarian ninja "missing-nin" tapi pelarian eR-eS-Je! Sigh. Gak nyangka gue, Sas. Yah salah gue juga sih. Bener-bener Gak-Uchiha-Banget. _

_Dan...dan...si Sasu malah nangis! Nangis! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius-sok cool-dingin itu nangis bro! Di sejarah ke-Uchiha-an gak pernah gue temuin kejadian kayak gini._

_"Cup cup cup, Sasuke ganteng, Sasuke cakep...Sasuke baik...Diem ya..." Gue tersenyum- terpaksa men. Mau muntah gue ngucapinnya._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Woy Saos Tiram! Lu punya kasetnya?"

"Yoi bro." Jawab Sasori. Hari ini gue sama Sasori asik-asiknya main PS Naruto Narutimate Accel 2 di ruang keluarga markas Akatsukipret. *sekali-sekali gue bikin Akatsuki kaya!*

Gue sama Sasori memutuskan untuk Free Battle. Saat gue milih character, mata gue tertuju pada seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang mengenakan kimono putih.

"Duh gue jadi galau nih..." Kata gue tiba-tiba.

"Napa Lo?"

"Kok mirip si Sasu ya? Duh gue jadi kangen nih. Dia lagi misi ke Suna kan..."

"Ckckck. Dah pilih aja kalo mau."

"Tapi kok yang jadi pemeran utamanya si Narto, yang rambut jabrik itu! Mendingan si Itachi, cakep, mirip Gue!" Sahut gue narsis.

"Uhuk uhuk..." Sasori batuk-batuk.

Gue siap-siap masang Meongkyu (?) Sharingan ke dia. Sasori langsung pundung.

Hati gue pedih banget. Gue yang biasanya selalu menang main battle kek beginian, gue gak konsen bro!' Pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu, wahai adek kesayanganku, Sasuke! Bukannya gue lebay atau apa, gue deket banget sama adek gue. Jadi beberapa hari aja ditinggal serasa satu abad! Gue...sayang elu, Sas!' Batin gue yang mulai alay ini.

"Chi..chi! Woy bolot!" Tereak Sasori didepan kuping gue yang indah (?) Ini.

"A..Apaan?" Gue masih kikuk abis ngelamun.

'Astaga daritadi dia ngelamun ternyata. Pantes kaga ngapa-ngapain,' batin Sasori sweatdrop. -.-"

Akhirnya daripada gue semakin Galau, gue putuskan untuk balik.

Gue pulang. Ditengah perjalanan gue diberhentiin sama dua orang preman gaje nan jelek. Cakepan gue kale! *berNarsis-ria* "Serahin duitlu!" Sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Kagak! Ogah!"

Ampun dech bo'! Seorang Uchiha Itachi yang jenius ini dilawan sama preman-preman gaje gini?

Dengan tampang cool-nya gue ngelawan mereka. Gue lancarin Sharingan gue dan gue arahin Chakra gue, "Katon! Goukkakyou no Jutsu!"

Udah kan? Gue gitu loh. Inilah akibatnya kalo berurusan sama Uchiha Ganteng kaya Gue! Please dech! (Itachi ngomong pake bahasa Alay)

Akhirnya gue pulang ke Uchiha Mansion, rumah gue. Gara-gara itu anime gue jadi keinget sama komiknya. Di volume 43 gitu. Si Itachi dibunuh sama Sasuke. Eh? Kok namanya sama ya? Tau dah bodo. Masa orang ganteng yang Sama Persis kaya gue ini dibikin ko'it!

Ampek nangis gue baca itu. Gak ngebayang dech kalo dia sampe ngebunuh eyke. But, its only an anime. Duh, sok inggris ya gue. Tapi yang jelas, GUE GALAU!

Dengan sabar gue menanti adek gue di teras. Galau. Galau. Galau. Gue nyetel lagu mellow aja dah ya. Dan gue pun mengikuti irama lagu yang berjudul "Mungkinkah"-nya Andray Tauladan OVJ.

Gue inget pas dulu, saat Sasuke masih bocah akademi. Waktu kita latihan bersama…

_FLASHBACK_

_3 Tahun yang lalu…_

"_Tadaima," sahut gue dengan penuh wibawa. Tapi jujur, gue dan Sasuke masih unyu-unyu waktu itu._

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke langsung menubruk gue ke belakang. Gue tersenyum. _

"…"

"_Katanya nii-san janji mau latihan sama akuuu~?"_

"_Hahahaa… iya, iya." Kata gue setenang mungkin._

"_Sasuke…! Itachi kan abis pulang dari misi. Jangan mengganggunya, lah!" kata Kaa-san alias Mikoto._

""_Haha…gak apa-apa, Kaa-san."_

_-0x0-"Hiyaaah!" seru Sasuke saat melempar kunai. Kunai tersebut bukan menancap di batang pohon melainkan di lubang pantat seekor kucing._

"_MRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" kucing tersebut teriak dengan garangnya. Sasuke langsung nangis dan meluk-meluk gue. Dan…-_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_SHIIIIUUUUT_

Tapi tiba-tiba gue ngeliat sesosok bayangan yang berambut kocar-kacir (?) Yang memakai jubah batman, dan memakai tali tambang hasil nyolong 17 agustusan kemaren, mengarah ke rumah gue. Itu...itu..itu... *gaploked*

"SASUKE-CHAN!"

Gue teriak dengan refleks-nya.

Gue lari...lari...Sengaja gue lari biar rambut gue berkibar-kibar. Tangan gue mencoba meraihnya. Sasuke teriak-teriak gaje,

"ITACHI NII-SAN!"

Rambut ravennya ikut berkibar-kibar. Mata onyx khas Uchiha kini mulai berhadapan. (Buset dah kaya udah gak ketemu setahun!)

Sasuke langsung nubruk meluk gue. Untung kaga ada orang. Gue pun bales memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya pelan.

*author mau dong, Itachi! -digampar-*

"Aku kangen! ANIKI!" Duh ni anak demen banget sih teriak-teriak! Teriakannya asli kaya perpaduan Mpok Noray dan Asri Melas!

Dan gue menikmati detik-detik itu. Tanpa gue sadari-karena keasikan, Shisui sengaja foto momen indah ini!

JEPRET JEPRET

Meskipun suara jepretannya kaga kedengeran tapi gue segera sadar. Iyalah ciiin! Masa ninja tingkat ANBU kayak gue kagak tau ada aliran Chakra di sekitar gue!

Terpaksa gue lepas pelukan gue sama Sasuke. Tampang gue pun gue cool-in. "Sebentar, Sas."

Gue mencoba mengikuti insting gue ke semak-semak itu dan gue liat sebuah cowok (?). Gue diem-diem. Berhasil menemukan si Shisui dan gue menyeretnya ke depan Sasuke. "Hehehehehe..." Katanya sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Lo foto?" Seru gue dengan tegas dan berwibawa, sambil mengibaskan rambut indah gue.

"I-iya..." Shisui kena jebakan Sharingan gue.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Foto itu udah masukin Facebook, Twitter, BBM (gila jaman ninja moderen amat!), Blog, Kaskus, de-el-el..." Shisui ketawa.

Sasuke teriak. (LAGI?) "AAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHH HANCURLAH MARTABAT UCHIHA GUE!"

Gue diem.

.

.

.

Ukh. Galau lagi gue.

**OWARI, Minna-san!**

**Itachi narsis+alay banget! Khuahahahaha *diamaterasu***

**Itachi: alay banget gue!**

**Author: Khuahahahahahaa tapi kamu ganteng kok, Chi!**

**Itachi: Gyaaa...!**

***meluk author***

***author nosebleed***

***ditimpuk Itachi FC***

**RnR ya! Review?**


End file.
